


A Martinelli Christmas

by sadieb798



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Crushes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: Angie Martinelli needs a girlfriend to bring home for Christmas. Her roommate, Peggy Carter, has agreed to be that girlfriend. What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lil' something I started working on during NaNoWriMo.

"I'm _serious_ , Pegs!" Angie exclaims.

In response, her traitorous roommate just continues to laugh, leaning against the doorjamb of their kitchen for support.

Any other time, Angie'd be marveling over the sound of Peggy's laughter - she's known English for two years and has  _never_  heard her laugh so much, or  _so_  hard. Peggy's head is thrown back, brown tresses loose on her shoulders, her red mouth open so wide, Angie can see her molars. There are crows feet crinkled in the corners of her eyes, as she grips the doorjamb with one hand, and the other is placed on her stomach in an effort to hold herself together. Angie's never seen such a beautiful sight.

It's an even better sight when Peggy snorts. Angie’s heart flips at the sound.

"Angie," Peggy says, in a tone that says she knows that Angie knows better. Tears make her eyes twinkle, and she has to lift an elegant hand to wipe the tears away. "I'm so sorry, but do you  _know_  how ridiculous it sounds?"

"I _know!"_ Angie groans, throwing her hands up in the air. She turns and starts to pace in their tiny kitchen.

"But mom's been on my case about my love life, and it's gotten even _worse_ since my cousin Joey got himself engaged! If I showed up, I would  _not_ put it past her to bring me a date for Christmas! I just," she expels a deep sigh of frustration. Peggy, bless her, waits patiently as Angie tries to get her words together. "I just want _one_ peaceful dinner with my family without all of them trying to set me up with a friend's daughter, or a younger cousin of the butcher, or just some random girl working a Whole Foods!"

Peggy raises a pointed eyebrow. "Has that happened before?" she asks in a dry, inquiring tone.

"Yes, believe it or not, it has!" Angie yells. She groans again before spinning in the opposite direction of the kitchen. She makes her way to the living room, and flops herself down onto her favorite chair, her legs spread and head in one hand. There’s a beat of silence before Angie hears the unmistakable sound of Peggy's heels moving quietly on the hardwood floor.

"It's really that important to you, isn’t it?" Peggy's voice gently asks above Angie's head.

"Don't get me wrong," Angie's quick to reassure, raising her head to look up at her. English’s dark brown curls dangle over her shoulders, and is a stark contrast to the slope of her milky white neck and her blood red lips. "I love my family. I honest-to-God wouldn't trade them for the world - but sometimes it gets exhausting. Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to have a mother who expects so _much_ out of you?"

Peggy's hesitation before she speaks says it all. "I _may_ know a thing or two about that," she replies mysteriously as she looks away from Angie.

It’s the mysteriousness of the comment that makes Angie want to give in to the urge to frown. It drives her crazy just how mysterious her roommate is; that in the two years Angie’s known her, she knows next to nothing about Peggy Carter. Oh sure, she knows the average stuff - college-educated, born and bred in England, has a steady job, makes rent payment on time, nothing iffy in any of the background checks Angie made before she agreed to rent with her. But she doesn't know about Peggy's personal life. She doesn't know what her home life was like, if she had any siblings, what she does exactly at her job, or if she's even _gay_. It disgusts her that she’s so desperate to know more about Peggy, that Angie will scarf down whatever crumb of information her crush is willing to share with her.

"Christmas is a _huge_ deal, and sometimes I don't want to go because of just how big a deal it is. But relatives I haven't seen in _ages_ are gonna be there, and I just _know_ that if I don't bring a date the attention will be all on _me -"_

"And here I thought you loved the spotlight, Angie," Peggy teases, the corner of her lips turned upwards and a glint in her honey brown eyes.

"English!" whines Angie, jutting her bottom lip in a pout. "C'mon, you _know_ that's not what I meant!"

Her roommate releases a chuckle that sends a wave of warmth down Angie's spine, making it curl up her toes.

"I _know_ I should have asked you first, but I panicked,” Angie explains, staring up at Peggy, feeling like a pious worshiper begging an all-powerful deity. “You’re my best friend, sad as it is to say and well.” She sighs in exasperation. “I honestly can’t think of anyone else I’d rather bring to meet the family.”

There’s a pregnant pause as Peggy stares down at her. Something glitters in her eyes, and before Angie has time to decipher what it is, her roommate shrugs and it's gone. “Well,” English starts. “Maybe if you _ask...”_ she trails off playfully, one corner of her lips lifting, as she opens one eye to stare down at Angie.

Hope swoops in Angie’s chest. Before she can even get out the question, her lips begin to crack into a smile. "Peggy Carter, will you be my fake girlfriend for Christmas?"

"Alright," says Peggy with a put-upon sigh, "if it _truly_ means that much to you, then yes, I'll be your pretend girlfriend."

"Thanks English."

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a one shot for now until I can get a chance to expand on it.


End file.
